Fureur
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Une retenue étrange et un Snape qui perd tout contrôle. Tout ce que l'on ne voudrai jamais avoir à affronter.


Titre : Fureur.

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note** : Ce OS n'a aucune finalité ! Pas même du yaoi - En faite, j'écoutais du Gwen Stephanie, j'ai ouvert un page word et j'ai laissé mes doigts glisser sur le clavier. C'est l'une des rares fois où un de mes texte a un scénario trèèèèèèès léger et que le but n'est même pas le sexe. Je ne veux pas vous décourager de lire, au contraire, je veux juste que vous ne vous attendiez pas à quelques chose de super géniale. Je suis en pleine pane d'idée nouvelle, donc je prend ce qui vient. 

Merci de votre attention.

* * *

**Fureur**

Severus eu un sourire méprisant et se pencha vers le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il fut assez prés ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et un murmure rauque s'en échappa.

-« Je vous le ferais regretter Potter. Dusse cela être mon dernier acte. »

Il s'éloigna ensuite lentement dardant le Gryffondor d'un regard menaçant. Dans un froissement de robe il regagna son bureau et déclara la phrase qui fit trembler le brun :

-« Retenu, 20h dans mon bureau ! »

Puis le cours repris, tous effacèrent l'incident de leur mémoire, tous, sauf les deux concerné...

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau ce soir là, le ventre noué par l'angoisse, Harry ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, si ce n'est à une punition mémorable. Mais Snape ne lui adressa même pas un regard, il ne fit que lui indiqué une chaise face au meuble et le brun s'y assi. Un long moment passa ensuite, dans le plus profond silence. Harry commençait à avoir mal au fesse à force de rester assi sans bouger et Snape semblait tout bonnement ne plus avoir conscience de sa présence. Le Gryffondor pensa une demi seconde à sortir doucement du bureau et rejoindre son dortoir, mais un mouvement de son professeur lui fit abandonné toute idée d'évasion. Une nouvelle demi heure passa le Harry commença à gesticuler sur son siège en se demandant comment faisait le maître des potions pour rester aussi stoïque. Au bout de quelques minutes le prefet fut foudroyé par un regard de son professeur et cessa tout mouvement.

-« Etes vous donc à ce point empoter que même rester assi vous est impossible monsieur Potter ? »

La voix de Snape trancha l'air et Harry déglutit en baissant le regard. Satisfait Severus plongea à nouveau la tête dans ses corrections, mais la voix de son élève le fit grogner.

-« Monsieur... » commença Harry

-« Vous ai je autoriser à parler Potter ? »

-« Non... monsieur » rajouta précipitamment le préfet

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi le faite vous ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et observa l'homme face à lui. Il commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer, c'était bien la pire punition que son professeur lui avait donné à ce jour, ne rien faire du tout. Rester assi sur un chaise face à lui et ne rien faire, pas même se tortiller. Une heure passa ainsi. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Harry était assi sans bouger, et son dos tout comme ses fesses et ses jambes s'en plaignaient douloureusement, pourtant il ne fit aucun mouvement, il garda toujours les yeux rivé sur Severus et sursauta quand celui ci lâcha sa plume et croisa ses mains sur le bureau, fixant Harry à son tours.

-« Arrêtez ça. » intima soudain Severus.

-« Arrêter quoi ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta de comprendre de quoi parlait le maître des potions, mais celui ne se laissa pas faire.

-« Arrêtez de me fixer comme un adolescent énamouré. »

La bouche du brun s'ouvrit sous le choc et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-« Je ne vous ai pas autoriser à parler Potter et baisser ces yeux immédiatement ! »

-« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! » s'emporta le brun

Severus eu un rictus et posa lentement son menton sur ses mains croisé sans lâcher Harry du regard. Lequel regretta immédiatement ses paroles, il compris que son professeur avait simplement voulu le pousser dans ses derniers retranchement et qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

-« Vous aviez pourtant une chance de quitter cette pièce sans dommages monsieur Potter. Pourquoi faut il que vous ruiniez toujours tout ? » la voix de Severus était presque amusé, mais l'intonation moqueuse l'emportait avant tout.

Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne souhaitant pas aggravé son cas, mais cette réaction ne fit qu'accentuer le rictus du maître des potions qui se leva souplement et s'approcha calmement de son élève.

-« Vous allez vous en mordre les doigts Potter. »

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire du mal ! J'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore ! » cria le sus nommé.

-« Mais qui parle de vous faire du mal Potter ? »

Severus n'était plus à présent qu'à quelque pas de son élève et Harry pris sur lui de ne pas écouter le supplice de ses membres et se leva pour s'éloigner de l'homme qui commençait vraiment à l'effrayer.

-« Assi, maintenant ! »ordonna l'homme.

Mais le Gryffondor n'obéit pas et s'éloigna encore plus de son maître des potions.

-« J'ai dis, Assi. »

En un instant Snape fut au côté de Harry et lui coupa tout mouvement. Les bras coincé dans le dos par une poigne de fer, la tête tirer en arrière par les cheveux, le brun fut contraint d'avancer et de s'asseoir.

-« Parfait. » commenta le professeur.

Harry défia l'homme du regard sitôt qu'il fut à peu prés libre de ses mouvements et bientôt un doigts fin et légèrement rugueux vint se poser sous son menton. Severus rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de son vis à vis.

-« Baissez les yeux immédiatement Potter, ou je ne répond de rien. »

La voix basse de l'homme décida Harry autant que la lueur qu'il vit briller dans les prunelles onyx, il s'empressa de baisser les yeux mais les remonta presque aussitôt, s'attirant un reniflement agacé de l'adulte.

-« Dois je vous les arracher ? Peut être qu'ainsi vous comprendrez. »

Le doigt remonta doucement le long des joues et vint caresser l'une des paupières baissée.

-« Non ! » Hurla le brun en essayant à nouveau de se lever.

Mais Severus barra la retraite en abatant vivement ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune. Un cris de douleur lui échappa et le maître des potions sourie moqueusement.

-« Si vous n'êtes pas sage, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je le soit. » fit il simplement.

-« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » finit par demander le survivant.

Severus se redressa de toute sa hauteur et évalua son prisonnier d'un regard. Il finit par pencher la tête de côté et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier.

-« Ce que je veux Potter ? » répéta t-il « Ce que je veux c'est vous faire payer le fait même d'être venu au monde. » Severus apprécia la lueur qui passa dans le regard vert et repris « est ce cela que vous aimeriez entendre ? Après tout, il est si simple pour vous de vous convaincre que vous n'avez pas le moindre tord, que je n'ai fait que reporter sur vous la haine que j'entretiens envers votre père. » Harry l'écouta un peu perdu « Mais non. Ce que je veux c'est faire entrer un peu de plomb dans cette cervelle plein de jus de chaussette et vous faire payer les humiliations dont vous êtes la cause. »

Harry frémi mais ne pipa mot. Il sembla se ratatiner sous le regard de l'adulte mais il ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

-« Rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé si vous ne m'aviez pas catalogué dés mon entré ici ! »

-« Bien entendu. Le survivant se doit d'avoir un régime spéciale. » railla Snape

Les deux hommes se firent face et Harry du se morder la langue pour le pas répondre à son professeur. Severus quand à lui s'appuya contre son bureau et croisa les bras sans lâcher le préfet des yeux.

-« Je suis désolé » finit par lâcher le Gryffondor du bout des lèvres espérant que ce fut assez pour son maître des potions.

Severus haussa un sourcil et eu une sorte de ricanement mauvais avant de se détourner un moment du jeune brun.

-« Vous avez du vous arracher la langue pour dire une telle chose Potter. Gardez votre salive, je ne veux pas de vos excuses. »

-« Professeur... »

-« Taisez vous. »

Harry fit ce qu'il avait ordonné et gesticula misérablement sur son siège. Lassé de ce spectacle affligeant Snape roula des yeux et se redressa.

-« Epargnez moi votre air misérable Potter. »

-« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un sale con ! » finit par s'emporter l'autre brun avant de plaquer vivement ses mains sur ses lèvres en écarquillant les yeux face au regard meurtrier du professeur. « Oh non ! Ce n'est pas... »

Mais il ne pus continuer, Severus était déjà sur lui et tout deux commencèrent à se battre, Snape en voulant faire mal et Harry en cherchant à se défendre.

-« Espèce de ... ! »

D'une giffle l'ancien mangemort envoya le sauveur au sol, Severus dominait totalement son élève. Ah la vu de l'adolescant alongé au sol le professeur sembla réaliser ce qu'il faisai, sa perte de contrôle et l'état de garçon. Harry était tremblant, les bras sur le visage en vu de se protéger, visiblement effrayé. Severus se figea.

-« Je... » commença t-il sans pouvoir trouver ses mots.

Il s'éloigna précipitamment et tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Il attendis que Harry se relève et déclara, encore sous le choc de sa propre colère :

-« Retournez à votre dortoir Potter. Retournez y tout de suite ! »

Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier et rapidement Severus se retrouva seul dans le bureau. Il s'écroula sur son siège et se pris la tête entre les mains.

Fin.

* * *

J'aurais juste une chose à dire sur ce truc : je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il veut dire ... ( XD) 

Vous pourriez quand même me donnez votre avis ? Si avis il y a bien sûr.


End file.
